Çàêëþ÷åííûé
by lilith20godrich
Summary: Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè Ñíåéï â ïëåíó ó àâðîðîâ.


ÇÀÊËÞ×ÅÍÍÛÉ

(THE PRISONER)

Àâòîð: Minx   miraminx@yahoo.com

Îðèãèíàë íà    

Ïåðåâîä: lilith20godrich   lilith20godrich@mail.ru

Áåòà: Helga   sonar@umail.ru

Ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä: àâòîð äàëà ñâîå ðàçðåøåíèå.

Pairing: Ñåâåðóñ/ îðèãèíàëüíûé ïåðñîíàæ

Ñîäåðæàíèå: Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè Ñíåéï â ïëåíó ó àâðîðîâ.

Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: ñëýø.

Ðåéòèíã R

 Disclaimer: âñå ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå (â ìîèõ ìå÷òàõ). Õîçÿéêà – Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã.

ß ïðîñòî íåíàäîëãî îäîëæèëà. 

Àðõèâû: ñêîëüêî óãîäíî, òîëüêî ïðåäóïðåäèòå.

[ Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè

Âåäîìñòâî ìàãè÷åñêèõ äîêóìåíòîâ è àðòåôàêòîâ.

Äîêóìåíò îáíàðóæåí â äîìå [èìÿ íå ñîîáùàåòñÿ èç ñîîáðàæåíèé áåçîïàñíîñòè]  ïîñëå íàïàäåíèÿ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. 

Êëàññèôèêàöèÿ – ñîâåðøåííî ñåêðåòíî. ßíâàðü 1982 ãîäà.

Èçìåíåíèå êëàññèôèêàöèè – ñðåäíÿÿ ñåêðåòíîñòü. Ìàðò 1997 ãîäà.

Îòêðûòî äëÿ îçíàêîìëåíèÿ. Íîÿáðü 2000 ãîäà.

Êîïèÿ äîêóìåíòà íàïðàâëåíà Ìàñòåðó Çåëèé Ñåâåðóñó Ñíåéïó â ÿíâàðå 2001 ãîäà â ðàìêàõ ïðîãðàììû ïî ðàññåêðå÷èâàíèþ àðõèâîâ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè.

Êîïèÿ ïðèëàãàåòñÿ]

ß ñîáèðàþñü íàïèñàòü îá ýòîì. ß äîëæåí íàïèñàòü îá ýòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íå îòïóñêàåò ìåíÿ. ß äóìàþ îá ýòîì ïîñòîÿííî. Íàïèñàòü íà áóìàãå - ýòî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ðàññêàçàòü êîìó-íèáóäü. Òîëüêî ýòî ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü ìíå…  ïîìî÷ü ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü î íåì. È î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë. Íóæíî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñàìîìó íà÷àëó. Äà, ïðàâèëüíî… ß ðàññêàæó îá ýòîì, êàê áóäòî ýòî èñòîðèÿ, ïðîñòî èñòîðèÿ, ñàìàÿ îáû÷íàÿ èñòîðèÿ.

Çàõâàòèëè î÷åðåäíîãî Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè.   Ôàäæ  îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ äîïðîñèë åãî. Îí ñêàçàë «äîïðîñèòü», íî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå çíà÷èò. Ýòî çíà÷èò [íåðàçáîð÷èâî]. Èòàê, ÿ âîøåë â êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû èñïîëíèòü ñâîé äîëã. Çàêëþ÷åííûé áûë ïðèâÿçàí ê æåëåçíîìó ñòóëó ñ ïðÿìîé ñïèíêîé. Íà íåì áûëà ãðÿçíàÿ, èçîäðàííàÿ ìàíòèÿ, çàëèòàÿ êðîâüþ. Åãî ãîëîâà áûëà îïóùåíà. ×åðíûå âîëîñû áûëè ãðÿçíûìè è ñïóòàííûìè. Îí ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå çíàêîìûì. Êîãäà ÿ âñòàë ïåðåä íèì, îí ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. ß ñðàçó æå óçíàë åãî. Îí òîæå óçíàë ìåíÿ. ß [íåðàçáîð÷èâî].

Îí íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà. Ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ÷åðíûìè, êàê ñìîëà ãëàçàìè, êîòîðûå ÿ òàê õîðîøî ïîìíèë.  ß çàãîâîðèë ïåðâûì, òîëüêî íå ïîìíþ, ÷òî èìåííî ÿ ñêàçàë. Íåò, ïîìíþ. ß íàçâàë  åãî èìÿ. È ïîòîì äîáàâèë: «ß çäåñü, ÷òîáû äîïðîñèòü òåáÿ».

Îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ. ß áûë óäèâëåí, ÷òî îí åùå ìîã ñìåÿòüñÿ. Íî åãî ñìåõ èçìåíèëñÿ, ñòàë ãîðüêèì è çëûì. Îí ñêàçàë: «Ýòî òåïåðü òàê íàçûâàåòñÿ?» Åãî ãîëîñ òîæå èçìåíèëñÿ. Îí ñòàë ãðóáûì, æåñòêèì, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîõîæèì íà ïðåæíåå ÷óâñòâåííîå ìóðëûêàíüå. Î Áîæå, ýòîò [íåðàçáîð÷èâî]. ß ñòîëüêî äóìàë î åãî ãîëîñå.

ß çàäàâàë åìó âîïðîñû. Îí ìîë÷àë. Ïî÷åìó îí ìîë÷àë? Åñëè áû îí îòâå÷àë, íè÷åãî ýòîãî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü. ß íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó è ïðîøåïòàë: «Òû äîëæåí îòâå÷àòü».

Îí ñíîâà çàñìåÿëñÿ è ñêàçàë ãëóõî: «Êàêîå ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå. Òû âåäü âñå ðàâíî ñäåëàåøü, ÷òî çàäóìàë».

Îí áûë ïðàâ, êîíå÷íî. Ó Ôàäæà áûëè ñâîè ïðàâèëà. Íî ÿ ìîã õîòÿ áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ. Ïðîñòî ïîïûòàòüñÿ. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî îòâåòèë...

ß ðàçâÿçàë åãî. Íå çíàþ, çà÷åì ÿ ýòî ñäåëàë. Ïðàâèëî íîìåð îäèí: íèêîãäà íå ðàçâÿçûâàòü çàêëþ÷åííûõ. Íî ÿ õîòåë âèäåòü åãî [çà÷åðêíóòî] ñâîáîäíûì. Âåðåâêè óïàëè íà ïîë. Åãî ðóêè áåçâîëüíî ëåæàëè íà êîëåíÿõ. ß ñìîòðåë íà íèõ íå îòðûâàÿñü. Îíè áûëè ïîêðûòû ñèíÿêàìè è ïîðåçàìè. Ýòè ïðåêðàñíûå ðóêè, êîòîðûìè ÿ òàê ÷àñòî ëþáîâàëñÿ, êîòîðûå ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿë íà  [çà÷åðêíóòî].

Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå. Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò ìåíÿ. Áûë ëè îí èñïóãàí? ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë åãî èñïóãàííûì. Äàæå êîãäà Áëýê è Ïîòòåð ñõâàòèëè åãî îêîëî ðàçäåâàëêè è èçáèâàëè åãî. Îíè ãðîìêî ñìåÿëèñü, êîãäà ñëîìàëè åìó íîñ. ß ïîäîøåë è ïîñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà.

Ïîòîì ÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåìó. Ê åãî ëèöó. ß ïîìíþ, ñëîâíî ýòî áûëî â÷åðà. ß ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê ìåñòó, ãäå åãî íîñ áûë ñëîìàí. Ê åãî ðåñíèöàì. Ê åãî ùåêå. Ê åãî ãóáàì. Î Áîæå, ÿ ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åãî ãóáàì. ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê íèì. 

- Ýòî íåîáû÷íûé äîïðîñ, - ñêàçàë îí. Åãî äûõàíèå îáîæãëî ìîè ïàëüöû. ß îòäåðíóë ðóêó. Êàê ó íåãî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ? Êàê îí ìîæåò áûòü òàêèì ñïîêîéíûì?

- Òû íåîáû÷íûé çàêëþ÷åííûé, - îòâåòèë ÿ. Îí ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ. Åãî óëûáêà èçìåíèëàñü, êàê è åãî ñìåõ. Îíà  ìàëî íàïîìèíàëà óëûáêó, ñêîðåå îñêàë.

- Ïîêàæè ñâîþ ðóêó, - ñêàçàë ÿ. Äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîíèìàþ, çà÷åì ÿ ýòî ñêàçàë.

Îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ. Êàçàëîñü, îí íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü. Ìíå ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü. Ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî. 

- Ïîêàæè, - ïîâòîðèë ÿ. 

Åãî ïàëüöû áûëè íàïðÿæåíû. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë èõ ê ñâîåìó ðóêàâó. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. Íåóâåðåííî. Ïîòîì îí ïîêàçàë åå. ×åðíóþ Ìåòêó, óðîäóþùóþ áåëóþ êîæó. Íåæíóþ ãëàäêóþ êîæó åãî ðóêè. Îäíàæäû ÿ âèäåë, êàê Ìàëôîé ëàñêàë åãî òàì ÷åðåç ïëîòíóþ òêàíü ìàíòèè. Òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ, ïî÷åìó. Ìîæåò, ýòî íå åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé Ìàëôîé ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê íåìó. Íî ÿ âñå-òàêè íàäåþñü, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííàÿ.

Îí íå ñìîòðåë íà Ìåòêó. Îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. Åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, êîòîðûå ÿ çàïîìíèë íà âñþ æèçíü, áûëè ïóñòû. 

[êëÿêñà]

ß îïóñòèë åãî ðóêàâ. ß ïîãëàäèë åãî ðóêó. Îí âçäðîãíóë. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ  äóìàòü, ÷òî îí âçäðîãíóë èç-çà ìîåãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Íî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê.

- Ñêîðî óâèäèìñÿ, - ñêàçàë ÿ è óøåë èç êîìíàòû. ß äîëîæèë Ôàäæó, ÷òî çàêëþ÷åííûé îòêàçûâàåòñÿ îòâå÷àòü, è íóæíû äîïîëíèòåëüíûå óñèëèÿ. Ýòî íàø êîä äëÿ  [çà÷åðêíóòî] äîïðîñà.

ß çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîäîæäàòü òðè äíÿ, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñíîâà âûçâàòü åãî. Íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ çíàë  [íåðàçáîð÷èâî], êîãî óâèæó â êîìíàòå. Îí òîæå íå êàçàëñÿ óäèâëåííûì, êîãäà óâèäåë ìåíÿ. ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë åãî óäèâëåííûì.

- Ìåíÿ íåëåãêî óäèâèòü, - ñêàçàë îí. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë ãëóõèì, êàê áóäòî îí åë ïåñîê. ß ñëóøàë åãî ãîëîñ, è òîëüêî ïîòîì äî ìåíÿ äîøåë ñìûñë ñëîâ. Íåóæåëè ÿ ñêàçàë ýòî âñëóõ? Êàê îí çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âûäàòü ìîè ìûñëè? ×òî îí ñäåëàë ñî ìíîé? ß â ïîëíîì óæàñå ïðèæàë ëàäîíü êî ðòó. Ýòè ÷åðíûå ãëàçà. 

[ïóñòîå ìåñòî íà áóìàãå, íåñêîëüêî êëÿêñ]

ß âûáåæàë èç êîìíàòû è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà äîêëàä ê Ôàäæó. Äîïîëíèòåëüíûå äîïðîñû, äà, åùå ÷àùå è ïðîäîëæèòåëüíåé, âîò ÷òî íóæíî çàêëþ÷åííîìó. Åñòåñòâåííî, îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ.

ÍÅÒ ÍÅÒ  âñå ÷òî ÿ ïèøó íåïðàâäà âñå ëîæü ëîæü… íå ìîãó áîëüøå íå ìîãó…

Ïåðâûé ðàç – ýòî ÿ çàäðàë åãî ðóêàâ. Ýòî ÿ âçäðîãíóë îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Îí íèêàê íå îòðåàãèðîâàë. ß ãëàäèë åãî ðóêó, êàê Ìàëôîé â òîò äåíü. Íåò, íå êàê Ìàëôîé, êàê ÿ ñàì, êàê ÿ ãëàäèë áû åãî, åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ïîçâîëèë. Ñåé÷àñ íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ ïîçâîëÿåò îí èëè íåò ÿ ìîã ñäåëàòü ñ íèì âñå ÷òî óãîäíî… è ÿ èñïóãàëñÿ  è óáåæàë èç ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé êîìíàòû….

Âòîðîé ðàç – ÿ îòâåë ëàäîíü îò ñâîåãî ðòà è ïðèæàë åå ñî âñåõ ñèë ê åãî ãóáàì, ðàçäàâëèâàÿ, ðàçðûâàÿ èõ… Åãî ãëàçà íàïîëíèëèñü âëàãîé. ß íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó è ñëèçàë ñëåçó èç óãîëêà åãî ãëàçà… îíà áûëà õîëîäíîé êàê ëåä   ÿ öåëîâàë åãî ðåñíèöû    îí íå ïðîèçíåñ íè çâóêà.

ß äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî îí íàó÷èëñÿ ýòîìó ìîë÷àíèþ ó íîã Âîëäåìîðòà, ïðîêëÿòûé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè. Âñå, ÷òî ÿ äåëàë, íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. ß íå èìåë çíà÷åíèÿ äëÿ íåãî.

Åãî ìîë÷àíèå… 

ß óøåë èç êîìíàòû. Íà äîêëàäå ó Ôàäæà ñêàçàë, ÷òî çàêëþ÷åííûé ïðîäîëæàåò ìîë÷àòü.  «Íè÷åãî, ñêîðî çàãîâîðèò», - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ÿ ïðèêàçàë ïðèâåñòè çàêëþ÷åííîãî. ß äðîæàë îò íåòåðïåíèÿ.

- Îïÿòü òû, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, - ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî òû êî ìíå íåðàâíîäóøåí. È òóò ÿ óäàðèë åãî. Ýòî åãî íå óäèâèëî. ß ñòàë êðè÷àòü, çàäàâàòü åìó âîïðîñû. Îí ñèäåë íà ñòóëå ìîë÷à, êðîâü òåêëà èç ïîðåçà íà ùåêå, èç ðàçáèòîé ãóáû. Ýòè [íåðàçáîð÷èâî], åãî àëàÿ êðîâü, åãî ïðîêëÿòîå ìîë÷àíèå, ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîã [íåðàçáîð÷èâî].

Âîò ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü: ÿ óäàðèë åãî. ß ìîã ñäåëàòü ñ íèì âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷ó, è ÿ óäàðèë åãî. Îí íå îòâå÷àë ìíå. Îí íå ïðîñòî îòêàçûâàëñÿ îòâå÷àòü.… Êàçàëîñü, îí äàæå íå ñëûøàë ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî îí áûë â êàêîì-òî äðóãîì ìèðå. ß íå ìîã ýòî âûíåñòè. ß íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê ðàçáèòûì ãóáàì. ß ñëèçûâàë åãî êðîâü ñî ñâîèõ ïàëüöåâ. Îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ïóñòûìè ãëàçàìè. 

[ïóñòîå ìåñòî íà áóìàãå]

ß ïîñòîÿííî äóìàþ îá ýòîì.… Î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë. ß âñïîìèíàþ âñå ýòî, íî [íåðàçáîð÷èâî] ïðîñòî óáèâàåò ìåíÿ. ß îïÿòü ðàçâÿçàë åãî. ß ïðèêàçàë åìó âñòàòü. ß ïðèêàçàë åìó ðàçäåòüñÿ. Îí ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Îí äâèãàëñÿ, êàê ìåõàíèçì. Íå êàê â òîò ðàç, êîãäà îí áûë ñ Ðîçüå â ïóñòîì êàáèíåòå è ñðûâàë ñ ñåáÿ îäåæäó, êàê áóäòî îíà ïðè÷èíÿëà åìó áîëü, êàê áóäòî îí èçãîëîäàëñÿ ïî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿì è ëàñêàì, íå ìîã ïðîæèòü áåç íèõ è ñåêóíäû. ß ïîäãëÿäûâàë çà íèìè è [çà÷åðêíóòî].

Îí ñíÿë îäåæäó. Âñå åãî òåëî áûëî ïîêðûòî ñèíÿêàìè. ×åðíàÿ Ìåòêà êàçàëàñü åùå îäíîé ðàíîé ñðåäè ìíîãèõ. ß [íåðàçáîð÷èâî] è ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Îí áûë òàêèì õóäûì. ß ñìîòðåë, è ñìîòðåë, è ñìîòðåë, íå ìîã îòâåñòè âçãëÿäà.… Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, òî âèæó åãî. Îí ñëåãêà ñóòóëèòñÿ, ãðÿçíûå âîëîñû ñïàäàþò íà ïëå÷è, ðóêè îïóùåíû. Ýòè ðóêè [íåðàçáîð÷èâî].

 ïðèêàçàë åìó ëå÷ü. Ïîòîì ÿ âñòàë íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñ íèì. ß ïîãëàäèë åãî ùåêó, è îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå. Ïîòîì ÿ ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åãî øåå, ïëå÷ó… Åãî ðóêå… 

[ïóñòîå ìåñòî íà áóìàãå]

ß ïðèêàçàë åìó îäåòüñÿ è óøåë. Ýòî áûë ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âèäåë åãî. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ôàäæ ñêàçàë, ÷òî çàêëþ÷åííûé áûë îñâîáîæäåí. Íåâèíîâåí. Ýòî ñëîâî òàê íå ïîäõîäèò åìó.

[íà÷àëî âòîðîãî ñâèòêà]

ÍÅÒ  ÍÅÒ  ÍÅÒ

ß íàïèñàë ýòî ìåñÿö íàçàä. Íî ýòî íå ïîìîãàåò. ß äóìàë, ÷òî åñëè íàïèøó îá ýòîì, òî ñìîãó çàáûòü, íî íåò…   Íè÷òî íå ïîìîãàåò ìíå. Ìîé Îìóò Ïàìÿòè íå ïðèíèìàåò ýòè ìûñëè. Íàâåðíî, ïîòîìó, ÷òî [çà÷åðêíóòî]. Íåò, ÿ íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó.

[ïóñòîå ìåñòî íà áóìàãå]

ß ñîëãàë. ß íàïèñàë ëîæü. Îí íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå. Îí âîîáùå íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. 

Âòîðàÿ ëîæü: ÿ íå ïðèêàçûâàë åìó îäåòüñÿ.

ß íå ïðèêàçûâàë åìó îäåòüñÿ. ß ñíÿë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ. ß ëåã ðÿäîì ñ íèì. ß ãëàäèë åãî ðóêó. ß ïðîèçíåñ åãî èìÿ. Îí íå äâèãàëñÿ. ß ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó åìó íà ãðóäü è ñëóøàë, êàê áüåòñÿ åãî ñåðäöå. Åãî êîæà áûëà õîëîäíîé. ß ïîöåëîâàë åãî.

ß îáíÿë åãî. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè îòêðûòû. ß õîòåë [çà÷åðêíóòî]. ß íå çíàþ, ÷åãî õîòåë. ß òîëüêî çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë. Îí êàçàëñÿ òàêèì õóäûì, êîãäà ÿ îáíèìàë åãî. Íî îí íå áûë õðóïêèì. Îí áûë ñëîâíî çåëåíûé ëèñò, êîòîðûé âû ìîæåòå ìÿòü, ñæèìàòü, òåðçàòü, íî íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåòå ðàçîðâàòü åãî. Íè÷òî íå ìîãëî ñëîìàòü åãî. Çíà÷èò.…  Çíà÷èò, ÿ ìîã äåëàòü ñ íèì âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî.

 ß îáíÿë åãî. ß âçÿë åãî. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî îòâå÷àë íà ýòè ÷åðòîâû âîïðîñû… 

ß âçÿë åãî äà ÿ òðàõàë åãî ïðÿìî íà åãî ãðÿçíîé îêðîâàâëåííîé îäåæäå åãî ëèöî áûëî ïðèæàòî ê êàìåííîìó ïîëó êîãäà ÿ äâèãàëñÿ âíóòðè íåãî åãî ãëàçà áûëè îòêðûòû îíè áûëè ïóñòûìè ÿ íå õîòåë ÷òîáû ýòî çàêàí÷èâàëîñü ÿ õîòåë ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü âå÷íî åãî êîæà áûëà õîëîäíà êàê ëåä êîæà ãðÿçü êðîâü êàìåíü ñïåðìà ÿ âöåïèëñÿ â åãî ðóêè ãëàäèë åãî ñèíÿêè áèë öàðàïàë  ðâàë ðàçäèðàë åãî íà ÷àñòè îí íå ïðîèçíåñ íè çâóêà.

ß êîí÷èë. Ïîêà ÿ îäåâàëñÿ, îí ëåæàë íà ïîëó, èñòåêàÿ êðîâüþ. 

ß ñäåëàë ýòî. ß ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåìó. ß óäàðèë åãî. ß öåëîâàë åãî êîæó. ß âçÿë åãî. Íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îí ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî ñî ìíîé. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ïåðåñòàþ äóìàòü î íåì. Âñïîìèíàòü. Ïèñàòü ýòî íà êëî÷êàõ áóìàãè, ïîòîì ñæèãàòü èõ è ïèñàòü ñíîâà è ñíîâà.

Âîò ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü: ÿ äîïðàøèâàë åãî.  Îí áûë íåâèíîâåí.

Âîò ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü: ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïûòàòü åãî. ß íå ñìîã.

Âîò ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü: ÿ óâèäåë ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðîãî êîãäà-òî çíàë. Ïîòîì îí èñ÷åç íàâñåãäà.

Âîò ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü: ÿ èçíàñèëîâàë åãî. ß áîãîòâîðèë åãî. ß íåíàâèäåë åãî. Åãî âçãëÿä íå èçìåíèëñÿ.

Êîíåö.


End file.
